


anything for you, baby

by avalonjoan



Series: just two men driving ten hours to see each other because they're in love [3]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Adam Parrish, Call Down the Hawk Spoilers, Catholic Character, College Student Adam Parrish, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, In spite of this having dream drugs in it everything is entirely emphatically consensual, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Safer Sex, Teasing, after months of hurt comfort may i present, horny time, they don't actually have bathroom sex bc i'm not into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonjoan/pseuds/avalonjoan
Summary: Adam stepped up behind him, chest pressed to his back, and slipped one hand into the front pocket of Ronan's coat. “Hey,” he said, breath hot against Ronan’s ear, voice rough from sleep and his resolving cold. At first, Ronan thought the hand in his pocket was just so that Adam’s fingers wouldn’t freeze, but then Adam slid it forward, resting his palm squarely over Ronan’s dick.Ronan turned his head just enough to catch Adam’s eye. “You’re a fucking menace, you know that, Parrish?”Pushing his hips forward, Adam made a hum of agreement and whispered, “Are you really gonna make me wait until we get home?”Fuck. Ronan let out a shuddering breath, almost a laugh. “You deserve better than a quick BJ in a gas station bathroom.”“What if I don’t want better?”---After trying the dream-drug that gave him a flashback to their first kiss, Adam is very, very eager to try the one that flashes back to a different kind of 'first'.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: just two men driving ten hours to see each other because they're in love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053233
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	anything for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Adam is taking drugs that Ronan dreamed up, there is absolutely no coercion/dubious consent/whatever you want to call it in this. Just two dudes enthusiastically consenting to some not-too-sweet sex.

On Tuesday morning, the string quartet played Adam’s minuet--Ronan didn’t know shit about counterpoint, but he knew that it sounded precise and delicate, not unlike Adam. That afternoon, they roamed the city, looking at holiday lights and ice skating and drinking hot chocolate that Ronan poured shots of whiskey into. Wednesday morning, Adam went back to his dorm and packed what he would need for three weeks in Virginia, ready to start the trip home.

After throwing in the last of their bags, Ronan slammed the trunk of the BMW and turned to Adam. “Do you wanna drive?”

Adam visibly considered it for a moment, then shook his head. “Maybe later--I think I might try to get some sleep now. That cold wiped me the fuck out.”

Ronan stepped closer and put his hands on Adam’s hips, pulling their bodies together. “Plus your brain’s been on overdrive the whole time, mister one-eighth-of-the-way-through-Harvard.” He kissed Adam, brought one hand up to brush over his cheek. “I’ll try not to hit too many bumps.”

Nuzzling against Ronan’s touch, Adam nodded. “Sure you will.”

For once, Ronan did his best to give a smooth ride, glancing over at Adam in the passenger seat periodically to make sure he was still asleep. Even with the heat on in the car, Adam was bundled up with Aurora’s quilt (dear _God,_ he looked at home under it, like Ronan’s life had just been waiting for him to arrive) and a hat that one of his school friends had knit for him as a Christmas present. It had a pom-pom, and Ronan loved it. Occasionally, Adam would stir, muffle a few coughs against his arm, and then fall back to sleep almost immediately. When it happened on the straighter parts of the highway, Ronan would lean closer and rub his hand over Adam’s chest, knowing full well that it was more for his own comfort than for Adam’s.

They were a few hours in, crossing through Connecticut, when Adam took his seat out of the reclined position and rubbed at his eyes. “I had a dream about you,” he murmured.

“Oh?”

Adam yawned, stretching his arms forward for a few seconds. “It was about you fucking me.”

“Oh.” Taking his eyes completely off the road, Ronan looked at his boyfriend. “Go on.”

“That was really it.” Adam shrugged. “We were home, making out, and we were about to have sex when I woke up.”

Ronan smirked. “You can go back to sleep, if you wanna pick up where you left off.”

Shaking his head, Adam replied, “I’d rather wait for the real thing.” He smiled at Ronan, even batted his eyelashes like a coy little shit, and went on, “I’m really looking forward to trying the other pill you dreamt.”

Adam had already tried the pill that tasted like their first kiss had felt. Back in his bedroom at the Barns, there was a cereal bowl of star-shaped ones (that Ronan needed to lock the fuck up before Matthew found them and put them on Christmas cookies) that tasted like their first time in bed together. When Ronan tried it, it was all heat and pressure and Adam’s nails on his back and mouth on his cock. He wondered what it would be like when Adam tried it. 

As much as Ronan loved thinking about Adam on his knees, driving down the Merritt Parkway was not the place to be taking that trip down memory lane. Taking a breath and letting it out as slowly as he could ( _think about something else think about something else)_ , Ronan glanced at the clock. 

“Let’s pull over at the next rest stop.” He’d stretch his legs, down some black coffee, eat a bag of Chex Mix, and all would be well. A few miles later, the rest area came into view; Ronan came to a stop and turned to Adam. “You wanna run inside and get us something to eat while I fuel up?”

Adam headed to the convenience store, Ronan went to the pump. Technically, the BMW didn’t need gas to function, but he always felt that it ran better with it, and something about the act of pumping gas had always appealed to him. Maybe he just liked the smell of gasoline, or the opportunity to stare down a stranger at the next pump. He’d gotten into a few races that way, and could have gotten laid if he’d wanted to. No matter the reason, it felt good.

The tank was about half-full when Adam stepped up behind him, chest pressed to his back, and slipped one hand into the front pocket of Ronan’s coat. “Hey,” he said, breath hot against Ronan’s ear, voice rough from sleep and his resolving cold. At first, Ronan thought the hand in his pocket was just so that Adam’s fingers wouldn’t freeze, but then Adam slid it forward, resting his palm squarely over Ronan’s dick. 

Ronan turned his head just enough to catch Adam’s eye. “You’re a fucking menace, you know that, Parrish?”

Pushing his hips forward, Adam made a hum of agreement and whispered, “Are you really gonna make me wait until we get home?”

Fuck. Ronan let out a shuddering breath, almost a laugh. “You deserve better than a quick BJ in a gas station bathroom.”

“What if I don’t want better?”

Goddamn. Ronan dropped his head down, resting his forehead against the cold metal of the car’s roof. A minute ago, Ronan was most decidedly not interested in fucking at a rest stop, but Christ, was he _very_ interested in it now. He pictured Adam up against a stall divider, biting his lip, struggling to stay quiet while Ronan went down on him. This was not the rest stop cool-down he’d been going for; he felt himself getting harder, felt Adam’s hand pressing back against him. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” 

“So is that a yes?”

Letting go of the pump handle, Ronan turned around and grabbed Adam’s jacket, spinning him so that their positions were reversed, Adam’s back against the BMW. “Not this time,” he said, “I think our immune systems need a break.” Adam tilted his head as if to say ‘fair’, although he didn’t look happy about it. “We can have all the gross truck stop sex you want when I take you back in January.”

“Looking forward to it.” 

Ronan stepped back and not-too-gently pushed Adam out of the way so he could finish filling the tank. “Go wait in the car while I think about something that isn’t fucking you,” he instructed, his voice almost a growl, “These pants are not comfortable to have a hard-on in.”

Adam winked as he started toward the other side of the vehicle. “You could always take them off.”

Throwing his head back, Ronan groaned, loud enough that the man at the next pump looked over at him. “Get out of here, Parrish.” Ronan leaned against the car, closed his eyes, and tried to think about something that was the opposite of sexy. After a few failed attempts--naming the books of the Bible in order used to work, but since last winter, he couldn’t think about going to church without also thinking about getting railed within an inch of his life in the next building over--he turned to his surefire boner-killer and pulled out his phone to read the latest string of texts from Declan.

Problem solved.

* * *

Their arrival at the Barns was punctuated not with a frantic tumble to the bedroom, but with the rest of their weird little family rushing out to greet them. Opal clung to Adam as he spun her around in the driveway, and Chainsaw pecked at the collar of Ronan’s coat until he finally gave up the necessary tithe of his Chex Mix that he’d been saving in his pocket. Once they were all inside, everyone ended up on the living room floor in front of a fire, Adam’s head on Ronan’s stomach as they listened to Opal talk about the past week’s adventures. 

Adam and Opal were both asleep by the time the fire went out, leaving Ronan with the task of getting them both to bed. He was able to scoot out from under Adam without waking him--perhaps the only good thing about being perpetually underslept for most of his adolescence was that Adam could sleep through almost anything now. Opal was less of a good sleeper, but that was Ronan’s fault, he supposed, having made her in his image and all. She kicked at him a little when he scooped her off the floor and carried her to her bed, which she had covered in leaves; that was a problem for tomorrow, provided that she hadn’t done the same to his room again. He didn’t try tucking her in, because, well, leaves, but tugged her hat off and set it on the nightstand before closing the door.

Back in the living room, he knelt on the rug. “Hey,” he said quietly, squeezing Adam’s shoulder, “Time for bed.”

“‘m comfy here.”

“You won’t be in the morning. Come on.” Taking Adam’s hand, he helped him to a standing position and led him to the bathroom for a shower, which consisted of Adam struggling to stay awake while Ronan did all the work. They brushed their teeth and got in bed, Ronan on his back with Adam splayed on top of him, his face nestled against Ronan’s neck and one arm wrapped protectively around him. Spending the week in Cambridge had been great, but nothing compared to spending the night with Adam on the same bed where it all started.

* * *

They slept late. Well, late for Ronan, who was usually up by eight for farm things (sleeping cows don’t move themselves) or Chainsaw things (there were a number of beak-marks in the door from the times that Ronan hadn’t left out as much food as she wanted the night before). Waking at ten was a completely normal time for a college student on break to be getting up. When Ronan woke, they were in the same position they’d fallen asleep in, with Adam a warm blanket over him, breath light on his skin. He didn’t move, although he wished he could see Adam’s face; he was beautiful when he slept, untroubled. 

He knew Adam was awake when he felt his eyelashes flutter on his neck. “Mornin’,” Adam murmured, “How’d you sleep?”

Turning his head, Ronan kissed Adam in reply. “Like a fucking rock. You?”

Adam made a content hum. “Same.” He ran his hand over Ronan’s chest. “Dreamed about you again.”

“Did you now?” Nodding, Adam brought his hand to rest on Ronan’s nipple piercing, flicking the metal barbell outlined under his shirt. Ronan gasped, now giving Adam his undivided attention. Even with his eyes half-closed and crease lines from Ronan’s shirt on his cheek, Ronan could clearly see the want--need--on his face. He slid one hand up Adam’s back and laced his fingers into his hair, giving a quick tug; Adam inhaled sharply and let out a little whine. “You ready to give it a try?”

“Please.”

Ronan thought about playing hard to get, but he was just as eager as Adam to see how this second batch of pills had turned out. Getting out of bed, he went to his dresser and took one from the bowl, pinching it between his fingers so that the star shape was visible when he held it out to Adam. Before he handed it to his boyfriend, he sat on the bed and looked him over, running the fingertips of his other hand down the side of Adam’s face. “You sure you’re up for it?”

“Lynch, I’m fine.” In Ronan’s defense, Adam had actually been decently sick over the weekend with a low grade fever and a headache that wouldn’t let him sleep more than a few hours at a time, but turned the corner just in time to finish and submit his paper on Monday. In Adam’s defense, Ronan had spent the whole time being perhaps a little too obsessive over him, holding back only after Adam snapped at him that he couldn’t stay in the ‘flow state’ if Ronan kept touching his forehead and asking how he was feeling. In both of their defenses, they were still learning how to care and be cared for. “Now give me your horny flashback dream drug.”

“Since you asked so nicely...”

Adam opened his mouth. He stuck his tongue out just a little, like he was about to receive the Eucharist and not a drug that would one hundred percent lead to gay premarital sex. Fuck. Ronan really needed to stop letting his mind wander between those two points. Maybe he should go to confession--not for the gay premarital sex thing, of course, just, you know, in general. He placed the star on Adam’s waiting tongue.

Just like the pill that tasted like their first kiss, this one took a few seconds to take effect, Adam’s jaw moving slightly as he rolled the star around his mouth. Ronan knew that it had worked when Adam closed his eyes and leaned forward on the mattress, catching himself on outstretched arms, his breath coming hard and ragged. His hands fisted into the sheets and he moaned, and then, in a soft, desperate voice, said Ronan’s name. It sounded like a question. A prayer, even.

Adam gasped as the drug wore off, looking at Ronan with hungry eyes, lips slightly parted. “Fuck,” he exhaled. He ran a hand through his hair. “Holy shit.”

“You like that?” Still catching his breath, Adam nodded. Ronan put his finger under his chin and tilted his head up. “What do you want, Adam?”

“I want—” Adam licked his lips, bit down enough that the skin blanched. “I want you to hold me down and fuck me and I—” he swallowed, “I want you to make me wait and beg and I want you to come on me and—”

Ronan didn’t realize that he was digging his fingernails into his palm until it started to hurt. Fuck. He’d never gotten an answer like that before. Whatever Adam’s friends were teaching him about sex up at Harvard, Ronan was into it. “That’s quite a shopping list, Parrish.” Adam’s face flushed an even deeper pink than it already was, and Ronan quickly added, “No, no--I think it’s fucking hot when you tell me what you want. Might not be able to fit it all in before breakfast, but...” He leaned in to kiss Adam, then mumbled against his lips, “Let’s not waste any more time.”

In a fluid, practiced motion, already knowing how their bodies fit and moved together, Ronan got Adam on his back and pulled his boxers off, positioning himself between his thighs. Adam had been hard since the pill took effect, so it was easy for Ronan to tease all over his cock, slowly dragging his lower lip up the shaft and ghosting his tongue over the head. Every now and then, he’d pause and look up at Adam, who could best be described as looking blissful. While he loved seeing Adam like that, Ronan wanted to see him undone--something in his gut had tightened when Adam had asked to be made to beg, and now it was all he could think about.

“Get me the lube.” Ronan’s tone surprised even him, low and firm, and he didn’t miss the way that Adam’s breath caught before he scrambled for the nightstand drawer and passed Ronan what he needed. Ronan took off his own shirt and shorts, tossing them to the foot of the bed before pulling on a black nitrile glove. Squirting the gel onto his fingers, he held eye contact with Adam as he circled his hole. Adam nodded, and under any other circumstance, Ronan would have pushed a finger inside. Today, though, he continued to run his fingertips over the skin, pressing down as if he were going to fuck Adam but pulling away at the last second. With his free hand, he held Adam’s hip firmly, trying to keep him from squirming closer. “Ask.”

Adam made a high-pitched whine, ending the sound with, “Fuck me.”

“Fuck me…”

“Please, Ronan, please.” 

With a wicked smile up at Adam, Ronan pushed his index finger inside, feeling Adam tighten around him and then relax with a low moan. “You like that, baby?” Adam nodded, grinding down on Ronan’s hand as he moved in and out. Curling his finger, Ronan watched as Adam tilted his head back and let out a stuttering ‘ah’ sound. “You want another?”

Adam nodded again, more frantic this time. “Please.” He sounded breathless. 

Adding a second finger only made Adam louder, his breathing more like panting now, with the occasional distinguishable curse or plea. He clawed at the sheets, grabbed a handful of fabric and twisted it back; Ronan thought about growing his hair out again. 

He knew that Adam wanted to wait to come, but Ronan had never been a patient man. Keeping his fingers inside Adam, he moved his free hand to Adam’s stomach and scratched his nails over the skin to get his attention. “Ready to take my cock?”

Looking at Ronan with the most desperate fucking eyes, Adam nodded; he gasped when Ronan pulled his fingers away to quickly pull off the glove and roll on a condom. He scooted into position between Adam’s legs and watched for him to nod again before pushing inside, slowly at first, allowing Adam to take it at his own pace; he knew Adam was ready when he moaned and leaned his head back. One arm at a time, he took Adam’s wrists and held them on either side of his head and started to fuck Adam in earnest, swearing on the exhale as he felt Adam tighten around him.

Fucking Adam was one of Ronan’s favorite things. He loved being able to watch him when he was too enraptured to be self-conscious. He loved seeing Adam’s strong shoulders; now, he saw the muscles working as Adam tried to pull his arms out from Ronan’s grasp. Adam’s lips were red from where he’d been biting them--he’d gotten in the habit at school, with its thin walls and (on one, isolated, inadvisable instance) a sleeping roommate. His skin was slick with sweat, his Henrietta summer tan faded to a Northeast pale. He looked strong. He looked delicate. Ronan loved every inch of him.

As much as he loved it, Ronan knew that he wouldn’t last long, especially after the wait for this moment. He let go of Adam’s wrists and pulled out, eliciting a gasp and a whine from Adam, and stripped off the condom. Still between Adam’s legs, high on his knees, Ronan jerked himself off, free hand digging into Adam’s thigh. He came with a choked sigh, chin dropped to his chest, streaking cum over Adam’s cock. 

“Fuck, Ronan.” Adam reached down but Ronan somehow had the wherewithal to shove his hand away.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he managed in between shallow breaths. Adam snatched his hand away and bit down on his finger, and Ronan growled in response. “Stop that. I want to hear you beg.”

Adam dropped his hand to his side instantly with a shuddering moan. “Okay.”

Sitting back on his heels, Ronan managed to control his breathing as he ran his hand up and down Adam’s inner thigh, watching him squirm against the touch. He pressed his thumb to the tip of Adam’s cock, which had been wet with precum even before Ronan came on him, sliding down over the head and tracing the ridge there before wrapping his hand around the shaft. He stroked Adam’s cock a few times, enough to get Adam fucking into his fist, and then let go. Ronan was really starting to like the sounds Adam made when he didn’t get what he wanted; if he hadn’t just come, it would probably be enough to get him hard all on its own.

He repeated the teasing again and again, each time getting Adam closer to orgasm but stopping before he could. He’d go until he heard Adam’s breathing change, the sound at the back of his throat deepening, and then take his hand away. Finally, Adam couldn’t sit still; he was constantly bucking his hips toward Ronan’s hand, inching himself closer to Ronan and grabbing the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. He met Ronan’s gaze, pupils wide, eyes unfocused. “Please,” he rasped, “Please, Ronan.”

“What do you want, baby?”

He groaned. “I want you to make me come,” he took a gasping breath and quickly added, “Please, let me come.”

Ronan’s mouth curled into a smirk, maybe something closer to a snarl. Adam was _his_. Adam was begging for him. Adam was trusting him to give him what he wanted. He thought about sucking Adam off, but using his hand would give him a better view of Adam’s face. Using one arm to support himself, he leaned over Adam and pumped a fist over his cock, muttering (rather demanding) encouragements until Adam let out a long moan, his whole body tensing, one hand shooting up and grabbing Ronan’s shoulder so hard that he wondered if it would leave a mark. He came over his stomach, over Ronan’s hand, and Ronan continued to stroke his cock until Adam coughed out a hoarse, “Stop, please.”

He lay down beside Adam, grabbing his discarded shorts and cleaning Adam off before the other rolled over and rested his head on Ronan’s chest. “How was that?” Adam’s breathing was still getting back to normal, but he nodded in reply. Ronan kissed his forehead and ran a hand over his back. “That was...really fucking hot, Parrish.”

Ronan felt Adam smile against his chest. “I really like it when you’re bossy.”

“I could tell.” 

“One thing, though.” Adam pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Ronan. In that second, Ronan’s chest tightened, terrified that he’d upset Adam or hurt him and dear _God_ that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But then the corner of Adam’s mouth twisted into a smile and he asked, “Did you fucking call me ‘baby’?”

Ronan took a deep breath, froze, and then let it out with a laugh. “I, uh--it just slipped out?”

“I liked it.” Adam lay back down, resting his arm over Ronan’s chest. “But I swear to god, if you ever call me that outside of the bedroom I’m gonna roast you for it forever.”

“God, can you imagine, we’re just hanging out with Blue and Gansey and I just call you the grossest, smushiest pet name?” 

“We’re having some fancy dinner with Declan and Matthew and you just whip out ‘sweetheart’.” 

Ronan chuckled at that one, a bit taken with the idea of Declan’s reaction might be. It honestly might be enough to kill him on the spot. Matthew would probably just be relieved that they were expressing their love for each other like normal people. “Honey.”

“Pumpkin.”

“Sweetpea.”

“Acorn squash.”

Ronan ruffled Adam’s hair, making sure to get as much in his eyes as possible. He needed a haircut, badly; maybe he’d let Ronan try. Probably not. “Now you’re just making shit up.”

With a shrug, Adam sat up, kneeling next to Ronan. “It’s your new name from now on, so too bad.”

“Well, enjoy making your own breakfast.” Ronan rolled off the bed and pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants, then looked back at a pouting Adam. He grinned and leaned in to kiss him. “What are you in the mood for?”

Adam twisted his mouth in thought, then replied, “French toast?”

“Anything for you, _baby_.” Ronan stressed the last word, then kissed Adam again, gently biting down on his lip just to hear Adam’s soft ‘ah’ in response.

“Thanks, squash.” Adam smiled and pulled away, giving Ronan a playful shove toward the door. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

Ronan left Adam to dress and stepped into the hallway. Even from upstairs, he could hear the telltale crinkling sound of Chainsaw going through the cabinets. Opal’s door was still closed, and against his better judgement, Ronan went to wake her to help him cook. As he brushed leaves off the bed so that he could sit next to her, he thought about the upcoming holiday. He thought of the Virgin Mary (Jesus _Christ_ he needed to chill out). A teenager with a child who showed up essentially out of nowhere, the child asleep in the hay (which was close enough to leaves for the parallel to work), and--yeah, no, there wasn’t any way he could connect Adam to Joseph because the whole point was the Joseph was a normal guy and Adam was anything but. Really, the whole comparison should have broken down at the ‘virgin’ part, plus it was _definitely_ some sort of sin to compare yourself to Mary.

This hurricane of a kid, a raven who was too smart for her own good, and a boyfriend who never ceased to surprise him: it may not have been the normal life that he’d prayed for growing up, but it was his, it was perfect, it was (dare he say it) divine.

**Author's Note:**

> From a discussion with a tumblr mutual:
> 
> Me: The time has arrived. I have written 80!!! pages of TRC fanfic and only now will sex occur. Starting with Adam asking Ronan to fucking raw him in the bathroom of a rest stop on the Merritt Parkway, so I guess I have two settings: "Hey I'm gonna feel your forehead bc I think you might have a fever" and "I want to have sex with you in the most disgusting place possible"
> 
> Mutual: Is that not the duality of man. being soft but also disgusting
> 
> Thanks for reading, squad! I'm the same username on tumblr if you want to say hi.


End file.
